From the advent of the industrialized age, internal combustion engines have provided power to move vehicles, rotate pumps, run generators, and for countless other devices which require a power source to perform work. Generally such engines are conventionally designed to have one or a plurality of pistons attached by rods to a crankshaft and rotate that crankshaft using power developed from combustion of fuel inside the cylinders. A cylinder head conventionally tops the cylinder on this type of engine and provides a mount for valving that allows for injection of fuel and exhaust of gasses from the stationary cylinder during engine operation.
Because of design considerations in conventional internal piston driven internal combustion engines, when multiple pistons are required for more power, they are usually located adjacent or opposite each other. This design while convenient for manufacture, inherently enlarges the overall size of multi-cylinder engines, thus limiting their application due to size concerns. Further, because cooling is always an issue with internal combustion engines due to the extreme heat generated by exploding gases inside the cylinders, complicated liquid or air cooling systems must be provided to cool engines with reciprocating pistons inside adjacent cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,514 (Dusoevoir) describes an internal combustion engine with a translating cylinder. However, Duseovoir is overly elongated due to its design encompassing 4 inline cylinders and requires a very complicated gear and lever system to operate the valves and require the crankshaft to be located in-between the two center pistons to operate the valves and balance the forces. Dusoevoir also lacks any teaching for adequate air or fluid cooling of the reciprocating cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,923 (Tompkins) teaches a two stroke engine with a movable cylinder in-between two pistons. However, Tompkins is a two stroke engine and requires the use of complicated hydraulic or electrotechnical valve actuators and also the use of fuel injectors to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,622 (Schmied) teaches an internal combustion cylinder engine having two pairs of chambers. However, Schjmied teaches a two cycle engine of two cycle design with exhaust and intake passages at opposite ends of the cylinder bore with the exhaust located on the cylinder itself, much like the classic two cycle design. Schmied thus lacks the positively sealed and adjustable valve scheme required of a four cycle engine. Schmied would thus be incapable of function as a cleaner four cycle engine and also requires a housing that forms the passage for mounting of the two stationary pistons.
As such, there exists a need for an engine that is compact and provides high energy output in relation to its weight and dimensions. Such an engine should be able to function as a four cycle engine to allow it to run cleaner and cooler. Such an engine should not require any complicated electro mechanic or compressed gas systems to operate but should instead use simple valve activation technology which allowing easy maintenance and operation and also adjustment and enhancement of the engine performance to meet the power requirements. Still further, such a device should be properly cooled to dissipate the heat of internal combustion engine operation as well as provide for a simple manner to communicate the rotational power developed to the device requiring that power.